Red Like Roses
by DrinkingPepsiAt221b
Summary: Star Wars AU: After Rey Skywalker suffers a loss on a scale only shared by her father, they both retreat the old Jedi planet of Tython where Rey continues her training with the force. Events bring her however to investigate the First Order which brings her into contact with the dangerous Lord Angral, the mysterious force sensitive vigilante Kylo Ren and someone from her past.
1. Prologue

A/N Before this story is read, let it be noted that PushToShove wrote some scenes in this prologue. I wanted to show a before and after Ben and how the experiences of this prologue changed him. She came up with Amethyst and wrote a couple of scenes. She wrote the scene with Amethyst and Ben in the forest, and when Amethyst and Rey were in the kitchen. I will not take credit for something I didn't do. Amethyst is her OC, and she's graciously given it to this story for a couple of parts. Putting Amethyst in the story is also a thank you to her for being so kind and supportive of my writing.

Mara Jade is also in this story but please note, she's only LOOSELEY based on the original Mara.

All information and terms and lore I get from the films and things I have read on Wookiepedia.

Pairings: Hints of OC/Kylo and Finn/Poe, Han/Leia, Luke/Mara

May the force be with you all.

* * *

Mara looked onto the stars from her where she was standing as tears streamed down her face. Quickly she wiped them. How could she have been so foolish. So goddamn foolish. Her glistening eyes turned onto the spaceship she had came to Yavin 4 on. Initially her plan was to kill Luke Skywalker. She was strong in the force as a child and if you didn't get taken in by the right people, you became a weapon for bad things for bad people. Of course Luke's forgiveness was astounding. He was compassionate and calm, reasonable and kind. He understood her conflict.

The problem was. They developed feelings for one another or so she thought. Hers' seemed to be stronger for him than his for her. It was why she could not stay. Especially after she kissed him, it didn't help he pushed her away just before she passed out on him. When she woke up in the medical bay of the Jedi teaching centre that was when she realised she had to go. "Mara." his voice called out to her as she began to put out one foot in front of the other to continue her journey to the door of her spaceship. She turned around and faced him. "Please do not leave."

She turned away from him, unable to bear his eyes observing the streams pouring out of her eyes. She doubted she could even speak without him realising how wounded her heart was. "I shouldn't have kissed you." she tried to say calmly but it came out in a cry and she sniffled. "I have to go. I have to leave."

"You are an excellent teacher Mara. You are a good soul. A brave and kind heart." Luke told her. "You will do well here."

She turned back to him. "I shall not. I will not. I can't. You know why I can't."

"I love you Mara. I truly do. Please. Stay."

"You pushed me away." Mara replied confused. "I kissed you and you pushed me away. If you loved me…"

Luke sighed and walked closer to her, touching her cheek with his real hand. "Mara. You were burning with a fever. To return the kiss would have been to take advantage. You've had enough people doing that to you your whole life since you were a child. I wasn't going to be one of them."

"Luke." Mara uttered and he wiped her tears. He was the only person who'd ever saw her cry. "Why do you know exactly how to break me and fix me up at the same time?"

He held out his arms to her and she walked into his embrace, his arms wrapping around her as she rested her head on his chest.

Suddenly her legs could no longer hold her up and she collapsed. He kept her standing and picked her up, carrying her back to the private quarters in the teaching centre and then to the medical bay where he laid her down on one of the beds. The medical droid got to her immediately.

"We will take care of her master Luke." the droid said and Luke stroked her hair before kissing her burning forehead.

"May the force protect you my love." he whispered.

Luke turned around to see his nine year old nephew in the doorway. "Ben." Luke uttered and walked closer to him. "Is everything alright?"

"Mother and father still haven't arrived." stated the boy. "What is the matter with Master Jade? Is she ill?"

"Nothing to cause concern Ben." Luke assured him. "Why don't we try making a holocall to your mother?"

Ben nodded and Luke put a hand on the child's back to lead him out of the medical bay.

* * *

Mara woke and finally felt better. She felt a hand on her shoulders and smiled when she saw Luke. "You're awake. My sister and Han Solo are here. I know you…"

She hugged him and that was enough to cut him off from his sentence. "I remember you holding me. What happened?"

"You fainted. Your fever was still high. This is what happens when you go swimming in ice water to catch lightsabers and not bother to do anything about it until you're back."

"I'm terribly sorry but you know how busy I get." Mara replied and he stroked her hair. She pulled away and smiled. "I shall return to my duties for the center. I shall see you later tonight. Give your sister my best wishes."

"You cannot pass them on yourself?" He asked her as she got up and walked away from the bed.

"I'm afraid I shall not meet her, for I'm sure she will not be pleased to meet the woman who almost killed her brother."

"I have not informed my sister of your initial plan. Mara. Please look at me."

She looked into his eyes and he walked forward and took her hands. "You are always and completely forgiven."

"But Luke…" she began to protest but he cut her off with a kiss which was immediately returned.

* * *

The sixteen year old Ben Solo looked on at the wreckage of a ship that had crashed landed in the forests. It was imperial in nature by the looks of it. "It's almost intact!" a voice cried beside him suddenly, making him jump.

"Scared you." the owner of the voice pushed him a little bit. "Calm down Jedi boy"

"I hate it when you do that Amethyst" he glared at his female counterpart who had decided to follow him to wind him up and of course because his company was enjoyed by her.

"And that's why I do it." she said proudly.

"Of course it is." He sighed.

Amethyst walked on to examine the somewhat wreckage as Kylo tried to sense the presence of anyone close by.

"People are going to think that you like me" he mocked when he sensed no one.

"Let them." The younger female taunted. She was only a few months younger than him, but so much shorter. At 16 he was already 6 foot, while she barely hit 5'4. Not to mention he was still growing in height. "Stop growing"

"Start growing" he remarked.

She stuck her tongue out and he returned the gesture. No maturity was passed between the two when they were near each other.

The crash was like what you would imagine. An imperial looking ship, that was like stolen, buried under soil, rocks, and leaves. Trails of smoke escaped the burning ship. There wasn't a flame, but small sparks here and there. There didn't appear to be anyone inside the ship.

"Cool." Amethyst smiled. "I've never seen one up close before."

"And now you have. Let's go"

"Why you gotta be such a buzzkill?" she asked and rolled her eyes.

"And why do you have to be such a child? Let's go Amethyst."

"Fine." She frowned but followed the taller student. "I wish I was force sensitive."

"Maybe you are. Women generally become sensitive later than males." stated Ben based on his own assumption.

"It's too late for me to start training. I just want to know what it feels like."

"Do you want me to show you?"

"Yes" she smiled and he stopped. She climbed a large rock that was next to him. "Ok I'm ready."

"You need to be closer." She leaned down a little "closer" again she leaned more. "Closer"

She leaned in as far as she could towards Ben. "What does this-"

He kissed her. She felt as if every atom was on fire. She could feel everything around her. The life in the trees. The smallest change in wind. Not to mention, The kiss itself wasn't bad. They easily complimented each other in the action.

Then he let go. She had to regain her balance, and breath. "Wow" Amethyst could still feel her lips tingle from being in contact with him.

"And that's what it is like?"

"All the time?"

"Most of the time." He picked her up from the Rock and set her back on solid ground.

"When does it not?"

"It never goes away. It just gets more intense."

"When, how?"

"When being close to you" he winked then walked away from the wreckage and back to the academy. Amethyst ran as fast as she could to the kitchen to finish her chores, giddy while doing the work.

"Was there any survivors?" Luke asked Ben, who replied with a shaking of the head. They were both in the courtyard, watching as some young force sensitives tried to move rocks. Young children had little patience no matter how strong they were in the force, which made it hard.

"I could sense no beings close by. However there was no body." explained Ben. "I suggest sending a salvage droid to collect it and examine it more closely. I thought this was Mara's job...where is Master Jade?"

"She is your Aunt Ben…"

"Not while I'm being taught. Is everything alright?"

"She is off planet." Luke explained. "She's gone to the jedi temple that once stood on Coruscant with one of the students as a lesson of knowledge."

"Why was I not invited to go?" Ben asked. "This would have been a task I could do effortlessly."

"Which is why we don't want to give you it." Luke replied to his nephew, who let out a large sigh. "I know you're still in your training but I was wondering if you could help me train one of the students."

Ben scanned the students attempting to lift rocks and turned to Luke. "Which one?"

"We're finished for today. You've done good work. Just be patient." Luke told his pupils. "Go rest. Speak with your families. Go for a walk. Just enjoy your time here."

They nodded and walked away and inside. "Rey!" Luke called for another student. She was further away in the courtyard, sitting on a bench and trying to fix a holocaller for another student. She was no more than five years old and had brown hair that her mother had tied up. He brown eyes gazed at Ben and Luke as she approached them, the holocaller in her hand.

"No. I shall not help train her." Ben said simply. "She's too much trouble."

"Excuse me! How dare you!" Rey replied and fold her arms.

"She's only five and a girl. Her strength in the force will be limited and I don't have the patience to teach her."

"That's what you must learn, patience." stated Luke. "Please stop telling the girls here that they're not as strong in the force as the boys. There's no proof that is the case."

Ben sighed. This was what his training had to be, training the most annoying young girl in the entire school, the same girl who happened to be his cousin.

"Now go rest. Send out the salvage droid." Luke told Ben. "I promised Rey to do more flying lessons with her."

Rey hugged her cousin's legs. "Thank you Ben for being the best cousin ever and I know you'll be the best jedi master ever! And I can't wait for you to teach me all the things you know."

"Well...when you put it that way…" Ben melted. His ego was being complimented very much. It was true he knew a lot and was quite powerful. And he was the best cousin around.

"Come on Rey. I'm sure your cousin has other things to do." Luke remarked and picked up Rey.

"I don't need you to carry me daddy. I can walk on my own." Rey replied as he walked onwards. When Ben was nowhere near him Luke put her down and smiled.

"Thank you for agreeing to help me teach Ben."

Rey smiled widely. "You're very welcome. I'd do anything you asked me to do."

"Go and get your helmet. I'll wait for you."

"Yes grand master Skywalker." she bowed to him and broke into a run. Luke shook his head and smiled.

* * *

"You should try to be calm as you try to lift the rock." Ben told Rey the next day. Rey let out a yawn. It was so early in the morning and they were so deep in the forest. Ben wanted to train Rey away from the rest of the students.

"Not that calm!" Ben scolded.

"When's breakfast. I'm really hungry." Rey groaned.

"You can breakfast when you learn patience." Ben replied simply.

Rey raised an eyebrow and stared at him. "I thought it was your job to learn patience."

"Believe me. I'm learning." Ben remarked dryly. His cousin was nothing short of a test for patience that was for sure.

"A jedi doesn't think about their stomach, their feelings or anything. They think only on the force and it's guidance. Your objective is to try and move the rock. Nothing else. Focus on that." Ben instructed.

"I don't' like it in this part. Should we walk onward?" Rey asked. "There might be a nice river!"

"Girls!" groaned Ben.

"What is this we've found?" a voice asked and they turned to see someone dressed like a bounty hunter.

Rey walked up to him. "Rey." Ben uttered cautiously.

"Hello!" Rey greeted. "I'm Rey. We're both training to be jedi. This is my big cousin Ben. I'm Rey. Rey Skywalker. How can I help you?"

"Excellent. Excellent. Well the reason I'm here is that there's a price on your head Rey. You and your cousin's."

"Oh really." Rey uttered as the bounty hutter went to get his blaster pistol. "That's not very nice!"

She folded her arms and all the rocks nearby started to attack him until he was unconscious. "Oh dear. How did that happen?"

"I didn't do that." Ben stated and look at Rey. "You did that? How? I could never lift one rock at your age never mind...Did he hurt you?"

He ran over and held her arms. "Rey did he hurt you? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Stop fussing!" Rey protested. "You're just like my mum and dad."

Ben groaned. He was going to kill his uncle when he got back to the training center for making him put up with Rey when she clearly already knew how to lift a rock.

Ben carried the bounty hunter over his shoulder while Rey walked with him. Luke, Leia and Amethyst ran out into the front gardens as they both approached.

"Where have you two been?" Leia asked worried.

"This bounty hunter tried to shoot Rey!" Ben said angrily. "Who'd put a price tag on...on...on…"

"A five year old?" Rey asked.

"No someone of so little importance." Ben remarked and Rey drew him a look. "Me I understand."

"You had price tags on your head? How did that happen?" asked Luke. "Is he alive?"

"If he isn't. it's not my fault. Rey just decided to attack him with rocks."

"Small rocks. He was going to kill me. I was scared." she started crying.

"It's alright sweetie. You did a good job. You protected yourself and Ben. Can you and I be friends now?" Amethyst knelt down. Rey hugged her. Then she looked to Ben and smiled. Ben looked at her, fuming.

" _That manipulative little brat!"_ he thought but any vocalisation of his thoughts would earn him a scolding from Leia, Luke and Amethyst.

"Why was she out at this time of the morning?" Luke asked Ben.

"You asked me to train her." Ben replied confused.

Luke sighed.

"He was very patient." Rey said as she pulled away from Amethyst. "If that helps."

"Well if Rey says so…." Ben began.

"Let's worry about jedi training later. Let's get this one inside and cuffed for an interrogation." Leia replied annoyed.

"I'll take Rey." Amethyst said. "You grown-ups have fun."

Rey and Amethyst stayed together. Amethyst made sure that there were no wounds on the child and took her to where she worked.

"Why do YOU work in the kitchen"

"Because that is where I have been assigned."

"I'm hungry"

"I noticed you weren't at breakfast" the older one smiled and handed her a small treat "shhhh. Don't tell your father. Or your cousin."

She nodded with the treat already stuffed in her mouth "Pwommis." Rey's misprounciation with the food in her mouth made Amethyst laugh as she started to work on her chores, beginning with gathering up the dirty plates. Rey helped. Moving the cups while Amethyst carried the plates.

"Thank you dear." she said when they were placed gently in the sink. After that she washed them. No one was there for after breakfast duty. Which was a pity. Pots and pans were dealt with first so they could be used immediately, then plates, serving utensils, and cups.

Rey sat on the counter watching her "How come you're not a Jedi in training?"

"I wasn't force sensitive. Still not. My family took me here though, they work in other areas. A safe place for them and I."

"Do they have the force?"

"No." She laughed. "Not everyone is special like you."

This made Rey beam with joy. A few seconds later she blurted out: "Ben likes you."

Amethyst looked at the girl as she started to ramble. "He really does. He thinks about you all the time." Rey continued.

"How do you know?"

"I saw it in his mind."

"You went INTO his mind!" Amethyst asked, starting the drying process. "I thought only Jedi Masters were allowed to do that, could only do that."

She shrugged. "What am I thinking about?" Amethyst asked. She was thinking of the clouds.

"Hmmmm" the five year old focused at amethyst. "The sky."

"So you really can. Where did you learn that trick?"

"I don't know. It just kinda happened."

"Let's go tell your father hmm? Or aunt Leia. They'll be dying to know you're progress is so good."

The little girl nodded grabbing Amethyst's hand and running out of the kitchen

"Wait won't I get in trouble for reading people's minds?" Rey asked and stopped in her tracks.

"Why would you?"

"It's an invasion of privacy and Ben would kick up such a fuss." Rey explained and sighed. "He feels worried he can never live up to the family's legacy at the best of times. I think it's sexual frustration though like Uncle Han says."

Amethyst's eyes widened. "When did you speak to your uncle about that? You shouldn't be using words like that at your age."

"I'm five years old I'm not stupid. My mummy told me all about sex and what it is." Rey replied simply. "I do not see the big deal and I didn't talk to Uncle Han about Ben. I overheard him and Aunt Leia talking about Ben and how they were worried about him."

"Do you always listen in to everyone's conversations?" Amethyst asked. Rey nodded. "What other things do you know?"

"Stuff I can't say." Rey smiled and looked around.

"So what other things can you do with the force? Ben said that women don't usually get in touch with their force sensitivity until later.'

"That's nonsense. He's a boy! Boys say that all the time. They don't think girls are good at anything." Rey replied and jumped up onto a bench. "He used to be really nice to me. But now he isn't so much. I think he thinks I am annoying."

"That's just how Ben is. He thinks I am annoying and still he talks to me." Amethyst tried to reason with Rey. "Don't get all worked up about him."

"I wish my mother was here." Rey sighed and sat down, folding her arms. "Daddy's always sad when she's gone. He thinks I'm annoying too."

"I'm sure he doesn't. He'd sacrifice his good hand for you." Amethyst replied.

Rey smiled. "My dad is so brave! Let's go see if he's made progress with the interrogation. Mummy says things like that all the time. I learn so many wonderful phrases from her."

She grabbed Amethyst and started to pull her in the direction of the interrogation.

* * *

Ben had packed a bag. He was leaving Yavin 4. He was assigning himself his own mission. The bounty hunter who had tried to kill little Rey had crashed landed on the planet in the plane they'd found. He'd been so stupid. How come he'd failed to sense the life form? He'd allowed himself to be distracted by his own feelings. If he'd know sooner, he could have encountered the bounty hunter beforehand. Proved his successfulness as a jedi in training and no danger would have been posed to his family.

He began to make his way out of the training centre and into the courtyard to one of the speeders. He'd head to the nearest place he could get a shuttle and head off.

"Heading to Nar Shaddaa are you?" Rey asked him. "Without me?"

Ben turned to see his cousin with a large melee stick and a bag at her side. He let out a sigh. "I can understand your need for answers cousin but I must do this alone. You are just a child."

"A child who can scream very loudly." Rey replied simply. "I'll have my dad out here in seconds."

"You little….you do as I say for the journey."

"Of course master Solo." Rey bowed to him.

"Now how does one start this thing?" He pointed at the bike. Rey laughed jumped on one. "Hey what are you doing?"

"Race you to the shuttle big cousin!" she laughed and started to drive off. Ben groaned annoyed.

Ben stepped out of the spaceport on Nar Shaddaa with his little cousin. Rey kept looking at the large tall buildings and all the speeders and the lights. She'd never been out of Yavin 4 before. This was the first cityscape based planet she'd ever seen.

"Stay close to me cousin. They do not call this place the smuggler's moon for nothing." Ben warned and took her hand.

Rey immediately pulled it away. "I can walk without holding your hand. i'm not scared!"

"No but I am scared you go missing." Ben replied calmly. Sometimes he had to accept there was a way of speaking to his younger cousin and the time called for it. "Please. I've already risked getting in trouble bringing you here."

"Alright." Rey sighed and took his hand.

"This was where the bounty hunter who tried to kill you yesterday found out about the bounty. We're going to do some digging. Just stay close to me. I'm warning you if there's a bounty on your head...Some people might try to attack you."

"I know I'm not dumb! I'll find something to hit them with." she said simply but she tightened the grip on her cousin's hand.

"Are you two jedi?" a voice asked and they turned to see a twi'lek.

"Why would you be under that impression?" Ben asked.

"No reason. There's just a bounty out on the head of two jedis matching your descriptions."

"Oh we're not jedis we're training…"

"Training hunters." Ben interrupted and elbowed his cousin discreetly.

"Funny. I don't believe you." the twi'lek replied.

"We are not jedi." Rey said and stared into the twi'lek's eyes. "You will go about your everyday business and leave us alone."

"You are not jedi and I"m going to go about my everyday business and leave you alone." he said to himself and walked away in a daze.

"How did you do that?"

"I saw my mother do something similar." Rey explained. "I observe everything. Hence why I am more articulate than you."

"You are not! You had to ask what articulate meant two weeks ago!"

"Of course I did. I observed and listened and then questioned and sought knowledge like a jedi does."

"Stop quoting everyone you meet!." Ben groaned and looked back on the twi'lek who was walking away. "I could have handled that!"

"I didn't see you rushing to do anything! All you do is talk and swish your hair!"

"Come on. We're heading to the cantina we were told about. Just do as I say." Ben told her firmly.

"You're so mean!" Rey whined.

" _Be calm." she told herself. "Be calm."_

* * *

Leia walked into the containment cells where they were keeping the bounty hunter that tried to kill her son and niece. She was surprised to find he wasn't there. She found the guard dead on the floor.

She broke into a run and bumped into her husband, Han. "What's going on?" Han asked her.

"The bounty hunter is out." Leia explained. "He killed the guard."

Han made a grimace of annoyance. "Come on."

When they found him, he'd appeared to have shot himself with a blaster pistol next to a holoterminal. "I've got a bad feeling about this." Han said to himself.

"Me too." Leia said in agreement. "Why would he do this? Did he make a call?"

"According to the records he did but he's masked where it was going to." Han said as he checked the terminal.

"Why didn't he run off?"

"Because he was alerting someone to where the jedi training center is." They turned to see Mara, her clothes torn, cuts and bruises on her and her eyes tired. "Rumours have been floating around for a while now that the jedi training centre is here on Yavin 4 but no one has been able to pinpoint it exactly without exploration. Anyone non friendly could transmit the coordinates. Slowly the jedi are beginning to grow again which means slowly the dark side force users are too. If they know of this place they could destroy or turn the people in this facility."

She walked to the holoterminal. "The bounty hunter thing was probably a story. I'm aware he tried to kill my daughter and nephew. It would be fitting. They're the most powerful students in this facility. And whoever...whoever captured me knows that."

"You were captured?" Leia asked.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is we must evacuate this place and find somewhere new. We must also track down whoever is trying this exactly. I have some names and faces but the priority is evacuation. I already have the students I took to Coruscant on a shuttle. We'll get the rest."

"I'll take Ben and Rey on the Falcon. If Luke knows they're out safely it'll clear his head." Han said. "No one will mess with them with Chewey around."

"Ben and Rey aren't here." Amethyst's voice said suddenly and they turned to look at her. "Ben left me a note and so did Rey. Rey said she knew Ben was going to investigate the lead the bounty hunter gave and she wanted to go with him. Rey can sometimes read what people feel and think."

"They're on Nar Shaddaa? That place? They don't call that the smuggler's moon for nothing, kid." Han told her.

Amethyst bowed her head. "I came to tell you as soon as I could. Ben has too much to prove."

"We know they're off this moon, that's a plus." Han said. "Round up everyone. Tell them we're leaving."

Amethyst nodded and rushed out.

"I will entrust you two with this task." Mara said informatively. "I will stay here and confront anyone who comes. It may be a step to finding a lead."

"Like Luke is going to let you stay." Han remarked.

"Luke is not my master and he never has been!" Mara exclaimed. "Focus on the students. Get Luke out of here."

"What if you do find something and you get killed before you can tell…" Leia began.

"I'll be able to tell. I can tell Luke." she replied. "When the students are safe. Go to Nar Shaddaa and find Rey. Tell her I'm proud of her. Tell Luke I'm on the shuttle with the students. You'll have to… as you say... He might not rule me but he'll try and I'm not having him stay."

Leia grabbed Han and dragged him out of the room.

* * *

Rey had just stepped into the Cantina when something within her didn't feel right. Then a vision came before her. Of Han, Leia and her mother talking. "Ben...Ben…" she began, scared. "We have to go back to Yavin 4. The center might be about to be attacked. They're evacuating the other boys and girls."

"Rey...what's going on?" Ben asked, and held her shoulders.

"Mummy was attacked and they found out information from her. Dark side force users...I don't know everything. I just know we need to go back. We have to go back! I don't want my mum to die. She's going to stay behind."

"It's going to be alright." Ben said firmly. "We are going now."

* * *

Mara was on the floor of the medical bay, meditating. She stopped when she felt her husband's presence. "What are you thinking, Mara?"

"I'm doing what I have to do, Luke. This is my penance." Mara replied and turned to him. "How did you know I was here?"

"I also know you're here. I can always sense you. I always know where you are and how you're feeling. But you know I forgive you. You know you're forgiven…"

"It's not about that Luke. Not anymore. Although I still regret my choice to kill you to this day. It's about the fact I allowed that horrible man to get inside my head."

"Man? What man? Mara we can discuss this off planet. This is the information that will help. Not staying here for information you've already got."

"I led them here. I'm going to stay. I'm not the best jedi out there but nor am I an agent of the dark side. I'm an agent of helping people, doing the right thing. The right thing is to stay behind and take down as many as I can."

"Why are you always the first to put your life on the line? Like you have some sort of heroic complex."

"Because I want to die a hero, I don't want to die a woman who once did bad things. Besides I can sense them coming. I can sense familiar presences, familiar darkness that I've not felt in a long time. They're close. They could catch up to you and the other students. I can hold them off."

"What about Rey?"

"There's no sense in her losing both her parents is there? You should go to her. You let her know...that I love her."

"She won't believe me, not if you've sacrificed youerself."

"She will. She always knows the truth." Mara replied. "And you never know, maybe I'll be really amazing and I'll walk out of this with life intact. We'll just have to wait and see."

She began to stroke Luke's cheek. "What about me?" he asked and touched her hand.

"Do me a favor. Don't fall in love with someone else. I wouldn't be able to bear it." Mara said and kissed him before pulling away. "Now go. They're even closer."

"All those stories you didn't want to tell me because you were scared. Are some of those stories on their way?"

"Yes." a tear fell down Mara's cheek. "Now go please. They need you."

Luke let out a deep breath and hugged her before turning around and walking away, his owns tears falling down his cheeks.

* * *

Nighttime had fallen when Mara knew her enemies were outside. She stood up straight and walked, exhibiting nothing but confidence and bravery as she stepped out.

"You're the only one that greets us?" someone in robes and a hood asked. He was surrounded by six men in stormtrooper like armor. Three men, also in robes, wielded light sabers. "Well Mara Jade. This is a surprise."

"Leave now. Or you will be destroyed." Mara replied angrily and removed her two lightsabers. Both were blue.

"I trusted you to kill Luke Skywalker. I never thought you'd have his child. No Luke Skywalker to save you. Of course….he's gone isn't he? You protect him to this day like the traitor you are... Shoot her."

Mara deflected the blaster fire and sent them back at the armed soldiers. They fell to the ground dead, leaving only the three dark side force wielders.

"You're training is about to begin again. Embrace your anger. Don't discard it for the dark side."

"NO!" Mara yelled. "I've never discarded my anger! I've never discarded anything! I just chose a side of people to fight for! There is a dark side and a light side. Everyone has a bit of both in them. Some have some more than others. To not understand that is futile. The only person who truly hasn't a shred of light is you. For that you will be destroyed for you have no reasonability. People will want you dead. Wherever you go! It's time for you to die Snoke. I have no shame in my anger towards you."

"Kill her." he ordered his students.

The both launched themselves at Mara who dodged their attacks. They were students and no match for her. And of course this was the true reason she sent Luke away. She tried to be less aggressive around him, in case he hated her. He'd accepted she was always going to be only a majority light case but that didn't mean he had to see the dark. It wasn't much effort to kill them.

"Where's your pet that captured me and interrogated me? Is he here too? Or have you just brought yourself.'

"This was a special moment. He's on Nar Shaddaa currently, looking for your daughter and nephew. How does one of my spies know what goes on around the training centre better than you do Mara? Oh yes because they're one of my spies."

Mara's eyes widened. "No…" she uttered.

"you see Mara. It's foolish. Absolutely foolish. You may have gotten the students off planet but I'm going to have your youngest family in my grasp and that'll lead me to the others. You only delayed me...ever so slightly."

Snoke began to strike her with lightning.

"No!" a voice yelled and Rey came running towards them, Ben beside her. He'd tried to stop her. Tried to pull her away, it didn't work. "You leave her alone! You leave her alone!"

Rey tried to tried to push him, like she did the rocks but Snoke tried to choke her. "Oh that has got to be the most amusing thing I've ever experienced. A small child trying to throw me into a tree."

Ben called to one of the lightsabers on the ground that Snoke's students tried to strike Mara down with. He extended it and got between Snoke and Rey. "Why don't you pick on someone who isn't a child?" he yelled. "You will pay for this!"

"You're strong. Your anger is strong." uttered Snoke and threw Rey into a tree. She fell and hit the ground.

Mara went to run to her daughter but Snoke began choking her until her eye's closed and she fell.

"Your aunt is dead. Your cousin is probably going the same by the bleeding on her head. What are you going to do, Ben Solo?"

"I'm going to kill you!" he replied angrily.

"I doubt you are." Snoke replied and made a gesture with his hand, causing Ben to fall unconscious.

"I tell you what you are going to do." he continued. "Become my new student."

* * *

A/N - Thank you for reading this. I know it's not a master piece. Chapters after this will probably be shorter. This was just the kickstarter really.


	2. Chapter One

Rey got off the last shuttle from Typhon to the Typhon orbital station. She looked back on the shuttle and sighed. In her mind she had an objective but her passion to complete that objective was being drained by the guilt of leaving behind her father.

A tear slide down her cheek as she put her hood up from her cloak. The less likely the guards were to have noticed her, the less likely Luke was to find out his daughter was leaving the planet, a journey Rey had been forbidden from taken.

"It's okay." she whispered to himself. "there's other students, there's more Jedi. It's okay. He doesn't really need me. He doesn't really need me."

She made her way to her ship's hangar that she inherited from her mother. It was a black ship, state of the art even for an old model and bigger then The Falcon. It had a working holoterminal and automatic pilot controls. It was the ship she left Yavin 4 on. The ship where she called her father from and explained what happened, her head bleeding and her eyes making salty rivers as she explained what happened. There was a five year old, desperately piloting a ship that she shouldn't have had to and missing her mum and dad. The only comfort she took was that it wasn't her first memories on the ship, nor her last.

Luke Skywalker had no body of his wife to bury, or burn in honour. He had nothing to tell his sister of why her son was missing and his daughter Rey was burdened with mental and emotional trauma.

He clung to Rey after that. He barely let her out of his sight. He trained her, no one else was allowed that task. He kept a close eye on her and forbade her from going anywhere without permission. However one thing he did was allow his daughter to come aboard her mother's ship from time to time, with nothing but the trust that she'd come back and she'd come back because he knew she was going and he always made her promise to come back before a certain time. Guilt riddled Rey too much to make a break on the ship.

However now she had to go. There was still no answers. She had to discover what happened to her mother's body and what happened to her cousin Ben. Her family needed answers. They needed closure.

The elevator that led to the hangar was next to the one that led to the hangar where the Millennium Falcon was. Rey could see that it had been recently used. Strange. Her uncle was back on Typhon to the best of her knowledge. Chewey was resting after a shoulder injury. She took the Falcon's lift and ended up in the hangar.

"How do we get the shields down?" a voice cried.

"You don't!" Rey shouted. Someone in leather trousers and a simple shirt began to walk up to Rey. "That isn't your ship to take!"

"This isn't any of your business kid. So why don't you go off and leave us grown ups to our work?"

"You are violating this orbital station's conduct policy." Rey informed him. "I'm giving you a chance to leave now and I won't say anything to the guards, if not I'll make you leave."

Rey could easily force persuade the man in front of her and his friends to leave but the protective instincts kicked in and she angry someone was trying to steal something from her family. They'd all had enough problems. They were going to get the force alright. Hers. She grabbed the weapon on her back.

"What are you doing kid?" he asked suddenly.

"I said leave. Oh and I'm also a jedi...Did I mention that?"

"Leave? Okay then." he remarked. "But you tell Solo he owes me!"

Rey swallowed and watched the guy and his friends leave: two Trandoshans. Rey frowned her eyes. Trandoshans often became mercenaries for hire. They had been doing so far many many years.

She walked up to the controls and set the shields up so no one could get out with there being an alarm going off. She was about to call the orbital station guards when she heard a voice.

"Surely you'd have known I'd come back with more back up?" a voice asked and she looked up to see more trandoshans, three twi'leks, and three more humans. All of them wielding weapons. "What sort of a jedi are you?"

Rey smirked and laughed and they went flying through the air with the force. Their weapons were scattered to one side of the hangar away from them and she grabbed her weapon before walking towards them.

Several minutes later, they were regretting ever deciding to make it their goal to steal the Millenium Falcon or to mess with the girl. "I could kill you all but I'm going to let you live with the embarrassment. By the way..."

She punched the head of the group in the stomach with her stick. "No second chances. I'm that sort of a jedi!" she remarked. Several guards came running into the hangar. As did Luke.

"I could sense you were in conflict." Luke said to his daughter as he approached her. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine." Rey uttered. "I'm fine."

He pulled away from her so he was holding her and she sighed. Her heart broke and she felt nothing but guilt at the fact she was going to leave him. She could sense how worried he was for her. How broken he was and she wanted to leave. He did need her. More than he could even express in words.

"I...came to gather my thoughts and then I noticed people were down here and I came to investigate..."

"Shh it's okay. We'll let the guards deal with this. Let's go back to Typhon."

* * *

The next morning Rey found her uncle on the Falcon, making repairs. "Should you be allowed off world?" asked Han.

"How much are you in debt?" Rey asked him. "I will jedi mind trick you if you don't tell me."

Han threw down a rag he used to clean his hands and turned to his niece and sighed. "I'm going to deal with it."

"Are you going to deal with it? You had mercenaries after your ship. They could have been after you." Rey replied, scoldingly.

"It's only a few thousand credits." Han remarked. "Nothing for you to worry your jedi training about." Han replied and pointed at her. Rey shook her head.

"A few thousand can turns into a four figure, which can turn into a six figure sum. Who do you owe money to?"

"What are you going to do about it?" Han asked, losing his patience. "Get on your spaceship and go after them? I'll wait until you have permission from your father before you do anything? And next time you call yourself a jedi, do it after you've got one of your fancy lightsabers."

"She's been through enough. Do you want to put her through more? You are gambling and smuggling again and she has buried herself with work. Don't ruin the only time you get with one another by having people come after you. You're all she has left. Stop being a jerk!" Rey replied, her concern turning to her aunt. "The next time a bunch of mercenaries try and steal your ship, I'll let them have it!"

"Don't you dare talk to me like that kid!" Han got defensive. A wail interrupted Han from talking to Rey anymore. Chewey.

"Alright Chewey. Alright!" Han replied and turned to Rey. "I'm sorry."

"So you say." Rey replied and got off of the ship and made her way to the elevator from the hangar.

* * *

Rey watched as people she'd grown up with as children practiced melee style combat with another outside the new jedi training academy. Her mother used to teach everyone old enough melee combat.

She closed her eyes. "Mother do you hear me?" she tried to call to her.

Nothing.

"I gave up on that a long time ago." a voice said behind her, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Her father. "Would you not like to join your fellows or are you not feeling overly sadistic today?"

Rey frowned and looked away from her father. "I'm not feeling up to much. Is Aunt Leia really going back to D;Qar?"

"Not everyone can stay, Rey." Luke replied calmly.

"Poe is going. Who will I talk to? Chewey is going. Uncle Han is leaving to do goodness knows what. Amethyst went to work in a cantina in Nar Shaddaa. Me? I'm here. Doing what? Wondering what I can and can't do? Realising the list of things I can't do is bigger than the list of things I can? I should be joining the resistance. I'm a great pilot. I'm not a jedi."

"Rey." uttered Luke. "I'm sure you'd be a great pilot. You might even rival Poe Dameron. You might even be as good as me. But...but you can't go. I need you here."

"Come with me. Forget this whole jedi crap. Let someone else do the teaching. Let someone else be wise. There are more than four adults here who can take on the job. Mum found others like her. Come with me. Just for a little while. We'll go do something other than this." Rey pleaded. "Please..."

"I can't. I have to stay, Rey." Luke replied softly, his eyes apologetic.

"I don't know how much longer that I can." Rey replied admittedly. "I'm not going to be a jedi and I don't think I want to be."

She went to walk away and Luke grabbed her arm. "I can't lose you Rey."

The looks in his eyes made her start crying. "I'm sorry...I just...feel so overwhelmed. I'm going to get some lunch. Say goodbye to Poe."

* * *

Storm troopers flooded into the small Nar Shaddaa cantina. Amethyst looked up as they came in and swallowed, she continued to clean the counters. "You go by the name of Amethyst Dove." one of them said.

"What other name would I go by?" Amethyst asked. "Unless you're here to buy a drink, you should leave. All of you. No loitering please."

"You will be joining us to our ship. Our assignment to take you prisoner has been given by the First Order." another trooper said, informatively.

"She will not be accompanying you." a man wearing a mask said, his voice given a sinister tone by his piece of equipment. He wore black and drew a red lightsaber, broadsword in shape.

"Our orders come General Hux sir." replied a storm-trooper. "Hasn't he informed you?"

"I do not work for Hux." the masked man said simply and cut down a storm trooper. "You will leave this place. You will not harm this woman."

They attempted to shoot him and he froze their blaster fire before it got to him. It taunted the troopers for a moment before he released the fire from their temporal space prisons and send it their way.

Amethyst blinked and looked at her rescuer. He turned to her, his masked face was gazing in her direction, at her before turning around and leaving the cantina. When her shift finished, the first place she went to was the spaceport, where she was getting the first available transport to Typhon. Rey was looking for information on the First Order, everyone was really, but every fibre of Rey's being was made of a need for justice. For what happened to her mother and her cousin. It was time to stop waiting around, it was time Rey actually did something and did some digging.


End file.
